The present invention relates to medical devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to angioplasty cutting devices and methods for treating a stenotic lesion in a body vessel.
Vascular diseases, such as coronary artery disease, are common diseases. Such diseases are caused by stenotic lesions narrowing in a body vessel within the vasculature. Generally, carotid artery stenosis is the narrowing of the carotid arteries, the main arteries in the neck that supply blood to the brain. Carotid artery stenosis (also called carotid artery disease) is a relatively high risk factor for ischemic stroke. The narrowing is usually caused by plaque build-up in the carotid artery. Plaque forms when cholesterol, fat and other substances form in the inner lining of an artery. This formation is called atherosclerosis.
Currently, depending on the degree of stenosis and the patient's overall condition, carotid artery stenosis can usually be treated with surgery. The procedure is (with its inherent risks) called carotid endarterectomy, which removes the plaque from the arterial walls. Carotid endarterectomy has proved to benefit patients with arteries stenosed by about 70% or more. For people with arteries narrowed less than 50%, an anti-clotting agent may be prescribed to reduce the risk of ischemic stroke.
Carotid angioplasty is another treatment for carotid artery stenosis. This treatment uses balloons and/or stents to open a narrowed artery. Carotid angioplasty is a procedure that can be performed via a standard percutaneous transfemoral approach with the patient anesthetized using light intravenous sedation. At the stenosis area, an angioplasty balloon is delivered to predilate the stenosis in preparation for stent placement. The balloon is then removed and exchanged via catheter for a stent delivery device. Once in position, a stent is deployed across the stenotic area. If needed, an additional balloon can be placed inside the deployed stent for post-dilation to make sure the struts of the stent are pressed firmly against the inner surface of the vessel wall.
However, an ongoing problem with angioplasty is that the arterial blockage may return, usually within about 6 months. It is thought that the mechanism of this phenomenon, called “restenosis,” is not the progression of the arterial disease, but rather the body's immune system response to the angioplasty. At this point, a repeat procedure may need to be performed.
Thus, there is a need to provide a way for decreasing the likelihood of restenosis without the inherent risks of surgery.